Never Letting You Leave
by kiki1109
Summary: What if Soo-won went back to Yona after they met in Awa? What if he was so obsessed about possessing her that he kidnaps her?
1. Chapter 1

**Yup! A sort of Su-wonxYona story. Don't get me wrong, HakxYona for life! But I find the relationship between Su-won and Yona to be so sexy and intense. I'm rating this rated T for future language and maybe future sexy scenes. There will be Hak and Yona romance in there as well, but it is mostly a Su-won and Yona story.**

Chapter 1

The dark starry night looks beautiful to Su-won as everyone in the castle slept. They just left Awa, finding out that the Yan Kumji is not longer alive, and arrived back at the castle. Rumors have spread that the one who killed him was a young woman. This is what is keeping Su-won up tonight, because he can't stop thinking about one specific woman. A woman with crimson hair.

His encounter with Yona kept replaying in his head. The way her wide shocked eyes kept looking into his. The way he held her warm shaking body under his cloak to hide her from his guards. The way her hand reached for his dagger. Of course she would hate him, I mean he killed her father. He prepared himself for that, but what he saw in her eyes wasn't hatred, it was sadness. And that was something he wasn't prepared for.

Su-won tried to clothes his eyes, but he kept seeing her. She was in his head and he was afraid that her sad eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life. He needed those eyes to go away. He also wanted the aching feeling in his heart to stop. He needed to see her. He rised from his seat on his balcony and walked to Joo-Doh's bedroom. Joo-Doh opens the door to see his king.

"Your majesty?"

"We are going back to Awa tomorrow. At dawn." Su-won ordered.

"I don't understand your majesty?" Joo-Doh still sleepy was trying to figure out his words.

"The girl under my cloak, it was Yona. She is alive and so is Hak. I want them both, alive and unharmed. We leave tomorrow morning."

Su-won starts to walk towards his bedroom leaving a shocked Joo-Doh leaning against his door.

"As you wish my King. I just hope you know what you are doing," he yelled after him.

Su-won stopped and turned slightly.

"I do."

He continued walking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yona woke up in a panic. She looked over her to the side to see that she didn't wake anyone up from their sleep. It has only been only a day since they met with Zeno and came to Ik-soo's shack. She got up from her cot and grabbed her dagger. If she wasn't going to sleep, she was at least going to get some practice in.

She walked into the woods and started sparing with the air. As she was swinging and stabbing, her dreamed ran through her head. Her dream was of Su-won hunting her down and pushing her against a tree. Of him trailing his hands up her body to her chin. Of him leaning in and then Hak behind him with a blade through Su-won's chest.

She started swinging faster and harder, trying to get the image out of her head. She swung her arm around, and Hak caught it. Her eyes were streaming with tears. Hak pulled her in and embraced her to calm her down. Yona clung to him trying to catch her breath and control her emotions.

"It can be dangerous to practice while thinking of unpleasant things Princess."

"I was trying to get it out of my head." She said still gasping.

"What was your dream about?" Hak said still holding her.

Yona's grip tightened on his shirt. Her eyes started drying. She took a breath.

"I'm at Awa walking around and I bump into Su-won, he grabs me and tells me he is taking me back to the castle. I run away in to the forest. He hunts me down and pins me against a tree. His hand trails up from my hip, to my stomach, to my chest, then he cupped my chin. He leans into my lips and whispers, "You belong to me." He starts to lean in, but then he stops. His eyes are wide and lifeless. Your behind him with a blade in your hand. I look down and that blade is sticking out of Su-won's stomach."

Hak's eyes widen and he hugs her tighter. Yona starts to shake again.

"Why do I still care for his life? I couldn't kill him in Awa. And I don't think I can kill him now, even if he was right in front of me. I'm still weak."

"You are anything but that. You are strong. He will never possess you. I will make sure of that."

"I don't want you to kill him, Hak. They're still so many unanswered questions. Right now I think, we have the same mission. So until I really understand him, he stays alive."

Hak pulls Yona away at arms length. Yona looks into his eyes, all tears gone.

"I don't know if I can promise that Princess. I can't forgive him for what he has done."

Hak's eyes are filled with pain, not just for her, but his own. Yona puts her hand on his face. She makes him look at her. She needs him to know how serious she is.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him, I'm asking you….no, ordering you to not kill him. Ok?" She smiles at him.

Hak takes her hand in his.

"As you wish Princess. I just hope you know what your doing."

Yona looks into her protectors eyes.

"I do."

They walk back to camp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Awa was still picking up the pieces from the battle. Joo-Doh walks through the crowd to a small bar. Su-won sits there with his hood up, sipping on what looks like tea. Joo-Doh sits down across the table from him.

"I asked a few people around town, a woman says that they left two days ago. They said they were headed towards a canyon," Joo-Doh says.

"Canyon? I wonder…" Su-won remembered his father telling him about a monk that was kicked out of the castle that was settled in a canyon not far from the kingdom.

 _How did Hak and Yona know about him?_

"Also, you should know…..the woman said that she was accompanied by four other men. Apparently these men helped with the killing of Yan Kumjii. They took out 3 ships single handedly."

Su-won thought this over. It was going to be a lot more difficult then he thought to get her back. But maybe with her being closer to the kingdom it will be easier to find her.

"I guess we must go back to the castle for now. I'll arrange a small group of men to go find them. This will be just between you and I, General. Understand?" Su-won says seriously.

Joo-Doh nods. Su-won finishes his tea and leaves a few coins on the table. They both get up to leave. They walk through town, they both notice the towns people seem a lot happier. At least Su-won knows that this town is at peace for now. As they reach the their horses just a little outside of town, Joo-Doh stops himself.

"Your Majesty, I thought holding this information from you would be for the better, but I think you should know…"

Su-won turns his attention to his General.

"The woman mentioned the person who killed Kumjii. She said that he was shot by an arrow…..by the girl with hair that is the color dawn."

Su-won's eyes widen with shock. He couldn't believe it. Yona was raised by a father who taught her to never pick up a weapon, yet alone kill. The rumors they heard after leaving Awa for the first time, that a group of pirates accompanied by a small group of rebels went up against Kumjii to liberate Awa from oppression, must be Yona. He couldn't believe how much his Princess has changed so much. He is realizing that Yona is no longer the princess he knew and cared for, but a woman that is fighting for not just her life, but for others. What surprises him most is that the emotion he feels is not just adoration, but lust.

His heart started to beat faster, imagining Yona with a bow and eyes filled with hatred. His desire for her is becoming more desperate. He was starting to get more excited. He smiled.

"I see. Well, Joo-Doh….looks like this hunt became more interesting. Let's go, I want to organize the search party as soon as possible."

"Yes, your Majesty." Joo-Doh mounted his horse and they rode off.

Su-wons mind starts to wonder. _Her change of character surprises me. I just wanted to see her and Hak and talk with them one last time. Now, once I find her…I'm never letting her go._

 _To be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM "YONA OF THE DAWN"**

Never Letting You Leave Chapter 2

Yona was woken up by the smell of Yun stew. After the dream she had two days ago, she hasn't been able to get that much sleep. She can still see Su-won's lustful eyes looking into her soul. A shiver went up her spine. Everyone was preparing to leave Ik-soo's and continue on to another town. Kija and Jae-Ha were looking over a map with Hak, Yun was stirring the stew with Zeno watching him from behind with a strand of saliva coming out of the corner of his mouth.

Yona couldn't help but smile with how this situation. Her banishment wasn't so long ago, but this seemed so normal. It was like she has been with them for her whole life. _Will this happiness last?_

A few hours later, everyone was packed and ready to go. Ik-soo and Yun were saying their final farewells. Yona felt a little guilty for separating them, but she can't imagine not having Yun around anymore. Yun ran to the group, with Ik-soo following behind.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," said Yona. Ik-oo gave a gentle smile back.

"The honor was mine, princess. Please, all of you have a safe journey," Ik-soo bowed.

Yona and the rest of the dragon warriors walked off into the forest. Ik-soo didn't turn to leave until after they were gone. Just as he reached his shack, a vision over came him.

A cloaked man coming up behind the princess and taking her away, the dragon warriors fighting against an army, and a powerful figure holding a blade to Hak's throat. Ik-soo fell onto his knee's, his eyes wide with fear. He looked down at his hands, they were shaking. He turned his head towards the direction that the group went towards. He couldn't help but think about the conversation he had with the princess the other night.

" _No matter how foolish and incomprehensible it is, certainly there are sentiments that cannot be thrown away. Even if you try to stop your heart by cause of being unable to forgive yourself, there will be times when the heart starts running again much to your despair."_

"Oh Princess, your heart will face its greatest fear soon. And I'm afraid that it might end in despair," Ik-soo says sadly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had just left the canyon. Yoon takes out a map, and sets it on a rock. Everyone crowds around it.

" There is only one road that takes us to the nearest village. We just have to take it all the way there, but we have to be very careful and not be so notice able," Yoon said.

"Of course!" Everyone yelled.

Yoon rolled his eyes. They were the most noticeable group of mercenaries ever. The red haired princess, the masked man, the white-clawed warrior, the green flirt, and the happy go lucky yellow boy. Yoon sighed in defeat.

"We have to be on guard. This is the only road, but this road is really close to the capital. I wouldn't be surprised if we bumped into soldiers on the way over there," Hak said sternly.

Everyone became more serious then. This seemed simple enough, but it was also really risky. If they were to attract too much attention, then they would risk putting themselves in the spotlight of the capital. Hak looked over at Yona. She was grasping her hood tightly. Hak flicked Yona's forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Yona said.

"If you keep your face so serious, your going to get frown lines," Hak teased her.

Yona rubbed her head and pouted at him. Jae-ha couldn't help but grin from seeing this. He knew that Hak was trying to distract her from her worry. It was weird to him, because he almost felt jealous.

"If that is the case, then we should hurry past the danger and leave now. The sooner we are to the village, the safer the princess will be," Kija said.

The group started walking, but Shin-ah stopped for a moment and turned his eye's towards a mountain side. Zeno noticed this and ran back to him.

"Is something wrong Shin-ah? What do you see?" Zeno starts looking around trying to see what he does.

Shin-ah shakes his head. Zeno shrugs and runs to catch up with the group. Shin-ah takes one look back and then runs to catch up with the group. He walks right behind Yona.

Little did they know, there was a figure in black hiding behind a tree trunk. A bird lands on his shoulder and the man ties a piece of paper on its leg. The bird flew off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the castle, the bird flies on to Joo-Doh's arm. He takes the note and reads it. He quickly gets to Soo-won's office. Soo-won silently reads and signs some documents when he hears a knock at the door.

"Enter"

Joo-Doh walks in and bows. Soo-won acknowledges him and motions him to sit down. But Joo-Doh continues to stand.

"We have spotted them Your Majesty. It seems that there is now seven of them. They are headed toward the nearest village. There is only one road that leads to it and it crosses the road to get to the capital."

Soo-won sets his pen down and rises from his desk. He walks over to a map of the kingdom. Joo-Doh follows him and points at the road they intend to follow.

"This isn't going to be simple. These men look like they will fight to the end. I don't think we can confront them head. Getting the Princess will be easy, but the Thunder Beast will not leave willingly. We would need an army to defeat him."

Soo-won stares at the map. He wants them both, but he knows Joo-Doh is right. Hak will be difficult to capture. But maybe they don't need to fight him off, maybe he will come to him.

"If we have the Princess, then Hak will come to us. An army won't be needed. I would like to do this with as little bloodshed as possible. " Soo-won walks towards his desk again.

"What do you suggest, Your Majesty?"

Soo-won looks out his window at the descending sun. He turns to Joo-Doh with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun has set. The dragon warriors have made it to a forest, and set up camp with in the tree's so they couldn't be seen. All the dragons are sound asleep, after having a large meal. Jerks up from her cot. She wipes the sweat from her neck.

 _Why do I keep having the same nightmare?_

She looks to her left side and see Hak sound a sleep. His eyes flutter under neither is eyelids and his face is relaxed. Yona has never seen him so peaceful. Her heart flutters a little. She tries to memorize this face, because this is what she is working for. She wants Hak to look like this all the time. She reaches out to touch it but pulls back. Instead she reaches to her right side and picks up her bow and arrows.

"I promise I will protect you Hak. I swear my life on that."

Yona gets up and walks off to practice her archery. She walks off further than usual, because she didn't want to wake up anyone. They have been walking all day; they deserved some sleep. Yona raises her arrow and fires off couple of arrows at a tree. She continues this routine, for almost an hour. Her arms start to get tired.

 _I think I'm done for the night._

The rustle of leaves comes from behind her. She turns around, arrow raised, in the direction of the noise. It's to dark to see, but she doesn't really see anything. She lowers her bow and turns around to the tree. She walks over and leans down to pick up her arrow.

A figure drops down behind Yona. Before she can even respond to the sound, a hand with a cloth covers her mouth. Yona struggles to break free, but the figure is too strong. She tries to kick free, but can't. Her shoe flies into the air and lands by the tree. The sharp smell from the cloth burns her nose and throat. Her muscles start to relax, unwillingly. She stops struggling, and the figure picks her up, princess style.

She looks up to see a man with his face covered, but his green eyes shine with in the moonlight. Her vision starts to blur, and her eyes become heavy. The toxin from the cloth starts to take its effect. But before she loses herself to the darkness, she notices the Kouka soldier uniform.

 _Oh no._

Her eyes close, her mind starts to loose consciousness.

 _They found me._

The figure carries the princess deeper and deeper into the forest, and disappears into the darkness. The only thing left behind, is her bow and arrow, and a pale pink shoe.

 _To be Continued…_

 **It took forever, but here is the second chapter. The next chapter is going to take place at the palace. Soo-won and Yona will meet again. Soo-won's urges can't be contained any longer. LEMON!**


	3. Author Update!

AUTHOR UPDATE!

Hey Everyone! Sorry for the massive delay. I was in my last year of school and I needed to focus on that. But starting today I will continue with "Never Letting You Leave". I was really happy with the positive feedback so I will continue the story. Because of the long wait, I want to update 2 chapters at once, because you guys deserve it! I rewatched the anime, so I feel really inspired! I'm also caught up with the manga, which is getting better every chapter. I LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK! So keep them coming.

Sincerely,

Kiki1109


	4. Chapter 3

Well here is what I have come up with so far. Hope it's good!

 **CHAPTER 3**

Yona's eyes flutter open. Dust particles dance in the only strip of light that bleeds through her curtains. She raises her hands to her head, messaging her temples to get rid of her horrible headache. The memories flash from the night before, and her eyes go wide.

She abruptly sits up and looks around, only to see familiar surroundings. This is her old bedroom. Everything untouched, since the last time she was here. Her clothes hang in her closet, dust collects on her vanity, and her hair brush still has pieces of scarlet red. She rises from her bed slowly, setting her feet on the cold wooden floors, when she hears a clank. She looks down to heavy metal chains, cuffed to her left foot. Her eyes follow the chain to the back wall of her bedroom, where it is attached to the wall.

Panic starts to rise in Yona's chest. She looks for her arrows, which are nowhere in sight. She tries to get to the door, but the chains stop her, mere inches from it. She twists and turns, looking for any possible exit. There isn't one. She falls to her knees. She tries to slow her heart, trying to stay calm.

" _Ok. What happened? I remembered shooting arrows. I remember my mouth being covered. I remember a man."_

The Kouka guard pendant flashes in her mind.

" _It was a castle guard. Which means I'm back in the capital, and in the castle. But if I was taken prisoner, why am I in my bedroom. Why not a cell?"_

Footsteps were heard coming down the hall. She rushes back to her bed, and gets under the covers. A figure is seen through the screen door. The door unlocks. Yona closes her eyes. Black is all she see's.

The sound of the door sliding open reaches her ears. A pair of footsteps enter the room, and the door slides shut. Yona tries to regulate her breathing and look like she is still sleeping. The footsteps get closer to her bed. She feels the pressure of someone sitting on the edge of her bed. She can also feel a pair of eyes staring at her. Yona tries to resist the urge to peek through her lids. Silence fills the room. A minute goes by and a heavy sigh is heard. She feels the cold touch of fingers brush a lock of hair that lays on her face.

"Yona, open your eyes. I know you're awake," said a familiar voice.

Shivers crawl up her spine at his voice. Her heart almost stops. Fear begins to overwhelm her, but then it is replaced with a surge of rage. Without opening her eyes, she rises from her pillow and moves to a sitting position. The man rises from the bed to stand right in front of her. She moves her feet to the floor and stays seated.

Yona grips her sheets, trying to get rid of her fear.

" _I will not show weakness. Not in front of him."_

She opens her eyes, and glares up at her capturer.

"Soo-won." Her voice filled with hatred.

His expression is hard, and emotionless. A moment passes, before his mouth turns into a sinister grin.

"Welcome home, my princess."

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!

I know everyone has been wanting some kind of update on this story. I do love this story so I have been writing it piece by piece but it gets difficult. (You know how life just doesn't work.) Plus, I didn't know for a while how to continue the story, but after rewatching the anime, and also catching up on the manga, I got some ideas to continue writing. I can't promise you a fast update after this, but I can at least try to continue the story.

Thanks for reading! Enjoy this chapter!

 **CHAPTER 4**

" _Welcome home, my princess."_

Yona gritted her teeth. How can he just call her that after everything that has happened? How could he talk to her like nothing has happened? She tried to keep control over her emotions. There was a lot of questions she had. And she _will_ get the answers.

"Why am I here?" she said sternly.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy to be back here. It's been a long time since you have been home. You belong here. We've missed you." he said with a gentle, but fake, smile.

"Don't you lie to me." She said angrily.

His smile vanished.

"You know damn well why I haven't been back home. Or did you forget that you were the one who chased me out of the castle. I belong here? You made it clear that I didn't. And you were willing to kill me to prove it. Why. Am. I. Here?"

She was not going to let him toy with her. He lost that right the moment he killed her father. She wasn't the same naïve princess she was a few months ago. And she was going to let him know that.

He raised himself off the bed and walked to the window. His hands behind his back.

"We did some investigating in Awa, to figure out who was behind the freeing of all those woman, and who took down Kumjii. They say that a woman with hair the color of dawn shot the fatal arrow. And after our fateful meeting, I had to assume that it was you."

"So, am I here because you are charging me of murder? Am I here because you plan to imprison me, and sentence me to death?" she asked.

"Not at all. Kumjii was already under investigation. If you and your band of mercenaries didn't take care of it, then we would have. He was a horrible man, from where I stand he deserved everything that came to him."

"Then why am I here?" she asked again.

Su-won turned away from the window to look at her. Her eyes were cold, her hands steady. There was no fear in her eyes this time around, just anger and hatred. It was like they were piercing his heart, because it stung.

"I was shocked when I realized that it was you who was behind the rebellion. How could you persuade a group of pirates to follow you, and trust you, into combat? How could a naïve, spoiled girl, get a group of powerful men to take her command? And the most shocking of them all, how could a princess, who has never picked up a weapon in her entire life, who has the most compassion for anyone in the world, kill a man? I have to say, it intrigues me."

Yona gripped her bed sheets. He was still looking at her like she was the princess who use to follow him around and blush as he went by. And why was he telling her all of this if he wasn't going to imprison her? Why isn't she in a prison cell? Why is he so interested in what happened in Awa? Why does it matter?

"Kumjii was a vial, narcissistic, violence, scoundrel who believed anyone he wanted became his. He treated Awa with no care, and didn't give damn about the people he was governing. All he cared about was money and power. He treated woman like garbage. I saw, first hand, what he was doing to those women. He tortured them. I couldn't stand by and watch these people suffer. And at the end of it, he abandons his ship so that he can save himself. The people of Awa deserved justice. He deserved to die." She said.

Su-won stood their silently. She showed no regrets for what she had done.

"What about the pirates? Why did they fight?" He asked.

"They might be pirates, but they fight for the good of the people. They couldn't stand by and continue to watch people suffer, as well as woman being taken away from their families. They fought for peace and a new beginning." She said proudly.

"And the powerful warriars that follow you?" he asked

Yona went silent. She looks down at her feet, her bangs covering up her eyes.

"They are none of your concern." She said sternly.

It was the first time that she everted her eyes from him today. She was hiding something. Su-won narrowed his eyes.

"Powerful men who do not serve under the Kingdom of Kouka concern me. Tell me. Are these men the same men who followed you to the canyon after you left Awa?" he asked, starting to move towards her.

"That's none of your business." She said

"Did you pay them to protect you from me?" he asked, getting closer to her.

"No, they came on their own." She said, growing more annoyed.

"Why do you need six men protecting you? His Hak not enough?" he asked, not standing in front of her.

Yona suddenly stands up on her feet. Pointing a finger in his face. Her eyes filled with anger.

"You don't get to mention his name. You don't get to question his ability to protect the people he cares about." She said with venom in her voice.

Su-won looked down at her. Now that he was this close to her, he could see that these past few months has aged her. She looked more grown up. For the first time, she looked like a woman to him.

"Your right. I apologize for that. He would follow and protect you till the end. Even I know that." He said with some sadness in his voice.

Yona was surprised that he apologized. I guess in the end of the day, he still cared for Hak.

"And yet.."

Yona looks up. His face is now inches away from hers. He grabs her hand tightly.

"…it was so easy to take you away from him." He said.

Yona gasped. She had never been this close to Su-wons face before. In the past, she dreamt that he would be this close, with a gentle smile, and love in his eyes. But now, his eyes were cold, his smile sinister, and his voice mockingly. All she wanted was to get away from him.

She tried to break free of his grasp, but she couldn't. He pulled her to him, pressing their bodies together. Yona tried to push away, but he was much stronger than her. He lowered his mouth to her ear.

"I know Hak. He will come looking for you. I'm hoping for that. The three of us reunited, together again. With Hak by my side, we will have an unstoppable force. Every country will never try and cross our path." He whispered in her ear.

"So that's why you took me. So that you can get to Hak. Do you seriously think he will follow you after everything you have done? He would never!" Yona started yelling and struggling to get out of Su-wons grasp.

"As long as I have you, Hak will do whatever I say. But Hak is just an added bonus. He is not the reason why you are here." He said, raising a hand to put under her chin.

"THEN WHY AM I HERE?" she yelled in frustration.

Su-won tilted her chin up, and did the last thing she ever would have expected.

He kissed her.

At first it was gentle. But when Yona snapped out of her shock, and started to push away, the kiss become rougher. He put his hand behind her head and pushed hard. His hands started to roam up her spine, which made her gasp, allowing him to enter his tongue into her mouth. He explored her mouth with his tongue. Yona didn't even realize that he was pushing her towards a wall, until her back hit it.

He released her lips. He met his eyes with her eye level. His hand now coming from the back of her head, to rest of her cheek. He looked into her shocked watery eyes.

"You are here, because you are mine." He said matter-of-factly.

He stepped away from her and started walking towards the door. He opens it, and turns his head to look at her.

"And now that I have you back home, I am never letting you go."

He closes the door behind him.

To be continued…..

I hope that was satisfying! I know it was for me. I don't know when the next chapter will be published, but now that we are starting to get into the story it will be a lot easier to write so stay tuned!


End file.
